


astilbe waiting

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, GenSen, Just angst, M/M, bit of a happy moment I suppose, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: “You aren't happy anymore, are you?” Gen asked, barely managing to keep his voice steady and the tears in. Senku felt empty at this point and only managed a nod, unable to gather the courage to look at Gen’s watery, dark grey eyes.“Can I at least hold you tonight as we sleep? One last time?”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	astilbe waiting

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my SenGen Week fics (the third one with the prompt for Cola) and its my favorite out of all the fics I wrote so I decided to post it here

“Are you sure you aren’t going home yet?” Kuromu asked his friend who was still peering at the specimen he was observing through the microscope.

“I just want to get this finished today. I’ll close up the lab don’t worry. Take care.” Senku waved him off without even sparing him a glance, too focused on his experiment.

“Okay, we will need to restock on energy drinks soon. There’s only cola in the fridge. Bye, Senku!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He replied, not even listening to what the other said.

For hours, he was too engrossed in his data collection. It was only when the clock struck twelve was he able to look up from his table.

“Damn, I hadn’t realized how much time has passed. I could go for an energy drink.” Senku stuck his pinky in his ear as he made his way to the small fridge they kept in the lab. He opened the door, grabbed a can in his semi-sleepy state and walked back towards his table where he crashed on the seat. He opened the can and took a swig from it. When the liquid touched his taste buds, he realized that he had grabbed a cola instead of an energy drink. Senku stood up once more and rummaged through the fridge only to find more colas and no energy drinks.

“This will have to do, I guess.” Senku stared at the can before grinning.

“Quantum entanglement, eh?”

Of course, only one person comes to Senku’s mind when it comes to cola.

Asagiri Gen.

Senku met him when they were in high school. He was in 10th grade when he was able to take up Psychology 12 due to his amazing academic performance. Senku snagged himself a seat in the back row of the class on the first day and surveyed his classmates. Scanning through the people in the room, Senku concluded that he was indeed the only 10th grader. It didn’t bother him, he got into the class through hard work so he deserved to be in it. He was minding his own business when the class suddenly erupted into cheers and greetings. He looked up and saw Asagiri Gen, one of the popular kids at school. Senku was familiar with the man, often asked by the school to do magic shows during festivals or in programs as intermission numbers. He also performed major roles in school plays, having the talent to act and sing. The girls in his grade also frequently fawned over the upperclassman for his good looks and overwhelming charisma. Gen greeted the others with smiles and took a seat in the front row, chatting with their other classmates about their vacation and other stuff.

When the teacher arrived, every student retreated to their seats and waited for class to begin.

“As you know, this is the last year of high school for all of you. Well, except for one, I guess.” The teacher said, glancing at Senku. “This year, we will be focusing more experiments and hands on studies as opposed to the past years of theory discussion. I trust that all of you are mature enough to conduct these experiments and handle this new system but I will also be supervising all of you and if you have any questions regarding the subject, do not be afraid to ask me. Is that clear?”

“Yes, maam!” The class replied.

“Now, for this to happen, you will need to have partners which I have assigned already. I partnered you up with someone who will be able to help you develop your skills and knowledge in this class further. Arrange the tables into three columns with two tables next to each other and wait outside in the hallway. When I call you and your partner, you are free to choose where you want to sit.” The class groaned and prayed for miracles as they took their bags and filed out.

“Senku, may I have a quick word with you?” Their teacher stopped said boy from leaving and beckoned him to the board.

“Yes?”

“You see, I understand that you are an amazing kid who is probably too mature for his age. However, the fact that you are younger than the others still concerns me so please understand that I paired you up with my best student. Ironically, he is the eldest among all of you but I trust that he will be able to make this experience more comfortable for you. I hope you understand that I am not belittling your abilities and that I am just looking out for you.” Senku just nodded in response which was good enough for her. He walked out and observed his classmates, wondering who she meant by best student. Senku laid eyes on one of the students. If he remembered correctly, she was on honor roll and was one of the people who had high chances of graduating as class valedictorian. However, there was another student who was also part of the science club who could possibly be the best student she was talking about.

“Ishigami Senku and Asagiri Gen.”

“Ah, you’re Senku-chan right?” The aforementioned upperclassman asked. “Guess you’re my partner for the whole year.”

That’s how Senku got close with Gen. At first, the elder was careful with him but not even a week had passed when Gen was able to grasp Senku’s personality and got comfortable with the younger, treating him as an equal. Gen’s quickness in assessing his personality and grasping Senku’s psychology both scared and excited him, though he was able to see how Gen was the best student in psychology class. When it came to the sciences or subjects that involved logic, Senku was usually the smartest student in his class. Witnessing Gen’s knowledge and talent first hand simply made him very interested in the elder.

When the year finished, they had been very close friends and had developed feelings for each other. Senku still had two more years of high school and Gen was on his merry way to college. Senku attended the graduation along with his friends who were there for moral support as they had grown fond of Gen as well and vice versa. Gen’s grandfather, Kaseki, invited all of them to lunch which made Gen happier seeing as he never thought he would be having a happy celebration during his high school graduation at the start of the year.

“Here, keep this.” Gen gave Senku his diploma, his greatest achievement in his young life so far, as they waited for Byakuya to pick Senku up. “Keep this as a promise that I will always be waiting for you.”

After two years, Senku graduated with flying colors and Gen asked him to be his boyfriend.

“You always make me the happiest.” Gen would always say to Senku with tender eyes and soft caresses to his cheek, often followed by a peck on the lips or forehead.

After a year, Gen got scouted by a talent agency who wanted him to be a performer. This excited the couple and Senku was there to support Gen in this new chapter in his life. That same year, JAXA reached out to Senku and invited him to intern in their agency. Senku was able to whiz through his studies and managed to graduate the same year as Gen.

They moved in to an apartment together five years into their relationship. Gen pursued show business and was gradually getting bigger while Senku was granted a job instantly at JAXA and was well respected even by his seniors. They continued to grow yet, this is where Gen and Senku began to drift apart.

It was Gen who noticed it first, and it scared him immensely. He tried his hardest to save them. Taking Senku out more, spending time with him more, telling Senku that he loved him more often. Senku wasn’t blind, but it did take him a while to notice.

“You aren't happy anymore, are you?” Gen asked, barely managing to keep his voice steady and the tears in. Senku felt empty at this point and only managed a nod, not gathering the courage to look at Gen’s watery, dark grey eyes.

“Can I at least hold you tonight as we sleep? One last time?” Senku sighed and gingerly took Gen’s hand, leading him to the bed they shared. They wrapped their arms around each other and Gen gingerly placed a long, loving kiss on Senku’s forehead. Senku knew he still loved Gen. God, he loved him so much he would give the world to him and yet, he wasn’t happy in their relationship anymore and he hated the fact the psychologist knew him better than the back of his hand and ten billion percent understood Senku. Senku pressed his face against Gen’s chest and wept silently, crying himself to sleep.

He woke up the next morning with all of Gen’s belongings gone without a trace in the apartment, most were probably packed in advance. All but two betrayed the fact that somebody had lived with Senku in the unit. There was a vase of pinkish violet astilbe flowers on the mantle and Gen’s high school diploma in a frame hanging above it.

_I’ll still be waiting for you_

They continued on their separate paths. Senku working in different labs with different scientists working on chemicals, rocket science, medicines, and anything else. Gen started writing not only books but songs as well. This gained him international fans and so he started going on tours worldwide that were described to have 'the loud euphoria of concerts and the enchanting wonders of magic shows in a single performance". They still saw each other during hang outs with their high school friends but they never interacted like they used to.

Senku finished his can of cola and stared at his work.

“Hey, Senku, what if we drift apart?” Gen asked one day as he held Senku in his arms.

“Why would you even think about that?” Senku snorted in response to his boyfriend’s question.

“Just a thought.” He replied with a singsong voice.

“I don’t want to think about it but I’ll just say that, I hope it’s like quantum entanglement.” Gen groaned at his response, knowing that he just launched Senku into a three hour long explanation of whatever topic of quantum physics he just thought of.

“Quantum entanglement, to put it simply, is when two particles become entangled with each other and an invisible link is formed between them. They are viewed as one despite still being two different and separate particles. Because of the link formed, no matter the distance between them, what happens to one, will also happen to the other.” Senku glanced at Gen who was processing the information.

“Basically,” Senku cleared his throat. “What I’m saying is, even if we drift apart, you will always be a part of me, my other half if you will. No matter what happens, your happiness will be my happiness, your sadness will be my sorrow, and your pain will be mine as well. I’m also saying that I hope, should we ever separate, when one of us decides to come back, the other will feel the same. Then we can start all over again.”

Senku placed his hand on his chest and felt for the astilbe flower necklace that hid under layers of clothing.

“I’m also still waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! If you wanna check out my other SenGen week fics then you can look at my twitter thread here: https://twitter.com/rndmcrpydnt/status/1211035037203914752


End file.
